The Story of the Marauders: Year 1
by sweetrevenge98
Summary: This is the story of the Marauders from the Harry Potter Universe based on canon. The complete story, starting from year one. Lily/James and Sirius/OC ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Story of the Marauders: Year 1

Chapter One: Letters

It had to be four in the morning. The sun hadn't even come up yet. However, the oldest son in the Black family residence was awake and looking out of the kitchen window and out to the sky. The kitchen was dark, the only light coming from the streetlights outside on the street. Sirius was eating his usual toast with marmalade, trying not to wake up his family. He didn't really have a great relationship with the rest of the Blacks. You see, he lived in a "blood purist" family that believed that only the witches and wizards with pureblood, or having no relation to muggles or nonmagical folk, were superior to those who were halfblood or muggle born.

Sirius disagreed with this and thought that the entire notion was ludicrous. Though, only being eleven years old, he didn't have much to do about it, so he just sat quietly and tried to ignore his family. Though, sometimes, he would retaliate against his parent's beliefs and have to deal with the onslaught of verbal abuse that followed.

He was currently lost in his train of thought, toast abandoned, when a slight tapping came from the window. Awaking from his daydream, he saw a large tawny owl perched on the windowsill with an envelope in its beak. Sirius opened the window and retrieved the letter. This was followed by a nip at his fingers by the owl. "Alright, alright! I'll get you some water, you blasted bird." He whispered. He came back with a cup full of water which the large bird drank from heavily before hooting importantly and flying off into the now lightening sky.

Sirius looked at the letter in his hand. He had expected this letter ever since he was a boy, but it was still exciting for him to actually receive one. The envelope was a thick parchment and had his name written on the front in emerald green ink. The other side revealed a dark red wax seal emblazoned with the crest of none other than the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Excitedly, he broke open the seal to reveal the letter inside. He skimmed through and saw that it was congratulating him on making it into the school and when term started and all sorts of other rubbish. The next page was a list of all of the supplies that he needed. He looked down the list with wonder. He was going to get his own wand! He had always wanted his own wand because whenever he would use his parents', they would yell at him and take it away. The rest of the list was books and spell ingredients, which he had no interest in.

By the time he finished reading the list, he heard footsteps come down the stairs. Looking out the window, he saw the sun was already up. He'd been down there longer than he anticipated. His mother walked in without any indication that she had noticed him. "Er, mum? I got my Hogwarts letter." Sirius hesitantly told his mother. At this, she turned around.

"About time too. Give it here." She held out her hand and Sirius gave it to her. "I'm not going to Diagon Alley with you to get your supplies. So I'll give you some money and you can go by yourself. I'll be busy."

"Busy with what?" Sirius asked. He had never been there by himself before.

"None of your business." His mother snapped at him. "You wouldn't even understand it anyway. Now I'll leave the money on the table and you go today. If I come home with your brother and find that you haven't been shopping, you'll be grounded until term starts." And with that she left him in the kitchen.

'This is going to be a long year.' He thought to himself.

James was flying on a broom. He was captain of his own Quidditch team. Flying at amazing speeds, he threw the quaffle for one of the hoops and the opposing keeper missed by a long shot. He had done it, he had won the game! He was just about to receive the Quidditch World Cup trophy when he heard the announcer shout "James Potter! If you do not get up right now so we can go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, you will be in big trouble!"

James awoke to the sight of his mother standing in her apron, spatula in hand, looking rather irritated. What school supplies? He didn't attend school. At the confused look on his face, his mother placed a parchment envelope on his bed. It was addressed to him, but it seemed as if she had already opened it. Giving his mom the evil eye, he took out the letter inside. It was his Hogwarts letter! This woke him up properly. "Getting up! Getting up!" he said as he flailed out of bed going to his dresser to put on some clothes.

"I expect you to be ready soon then. And breakfast is ready for you downstairs in the kitchen. I'm so proud of you." His mom said with a smile, pecking him on top of his head before leaving his room.

He emerged from his room and made it to the kitchen to find a plate of bacon and eggs waiting for him. He apparently slept through his dad leaving for work. He assumed that's the reason his mother opened his letter, to show his dad before he left. He took out his list again and read aloud. "All students are required a wand. Yes! I've been waiting to have my own wand! A cat, rat, owl, or toad. Can I have an owl mum? A bunch of books, who cares about those? A cauldron, a set of scales, potion ingredients and a bunch of other stuff."

"That is why we are going to Diagon Alley today. And we will never make it if you don't get moving and get ready!" his mom was waving her wand at the dishes in the sink which started to magically clean themselves. James started shoveling food into his mouth so he could finish getting ready. The thought of him actually going to Hogwarts actually sunk in and he felt like he was flying on his broom again, just like in his dream.

Remus was walking through the woods again. This time, he had really torn himself up. This wasn't like other full moons. Walking through the woods, he really appreciated the sight before him. The morning mist was lit up by the rising sun and evaporating. The trees were tall and left a spattering of light on the pine needle covered floor. He saw his house in the distance and made his way over to it.

Inside, his father was waiting for him. He silently patched Remus up and handed him an envelope and left him. He didn't have the best relationship with his father. He could tell he still loved him but never forgave him. When he was only four, he wandered outside to the woods behind their house. There, the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback attacked him. His mother rushed to help him but was too late. Remus had been bitten. And whilst trying to save Remus from further harm, she had been killed.

Remus knew that this incident wasn't his fault, and so did his father, but he couldn't help but feel the weight of guilt and grief.

Shaken from the memory, he forgot about the letter in his hand. Looking down at it now, he saw that it was addressed to him in emerald green ink. On the other side was a dark red wax seal with the crest of Hogwarts. Wait, Hogwarts? Was he allowed to go after all? He was a wizard, but he thought that because he was a werewolf as well, he couldn't attend. He read the letter carefully

"Dear Mr. Lupin,

We would be very delighted if you would join us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are well aware of your condition and have set up special arrangements to accommodate you during the full moon. The teachers have been informed of the predicament you are in and understand that you will be missing from class once a month. Do send your reply as to whether you will attend no later than June 31st.

Best Regards,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Head Mistress."

He celebrated by jumping up and down. He was going to Hogwarts. He, a werewolf, was going to Hogwarts! The only thing that stopped him from his fun was the fact that the wound in his side opened up again.

Peter woke up to the sound of talking coming from the kitchen and the smell of cooking. It seemed as though his parents didn't bother to wake him up for breakfast yet again. The plump boy rolled out of bed and stifling a yawn, made his way down the hall to the kitchen. His parents ignored his presence until the mail flap sounded from the entry way.

"Can you go get that, Peter?" his father asked from behind his newspaper.

Peter made his way down the hall to the entrance and found a stack of letters. He obediently brought them back and handed them to his mother. She looked through them until, with a surprised expression, handed Peter a thick parchment envelope addressed to him in emerald green handwriting.

He broke open the wax seal and found a letter saying that he would be attending a school of magic called Hogwarts. This must have been a joke. Some strange things did happen to him when he was overly emotional, but that didn't mean that he was a wizard.

"What is it, son?" his father asked, now paying attention to the boy. Peter handed him the letter for him to read. After a while, his father broke out into laughter. "You, a wizard!" he roared. His mother looked between the two confused. "You aren't even good at math, how could you be a wizard?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Peter was sent to go answer it and was lost for words when he opened the door. In front of him was a tall man with strange clothing. He wore a kilt, a wool sweater even though it was June, and black, shiny dress shoes. "Mr. Pettigrew, I believe. I am Mr. Worthington from the Ministry of Magic. I am here to make sure that you have received your letter to Hogwarts and to make sure you understand it, seeing as you are a muggle born and have no knowledge of our existence."

The man walked into the Pettigrew home without being invited in and walked to the kitchen. This surprised Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew and they both let out a little shriek at the strange man who just entered their home. "Who are you?" asked Mr. Pettigrew in an alarmed tone.

"I am Mr. Worthington from the Ministry of Magic. I see you have received the letter from Hogwarts and would like to educate you on our kind before you give your answer as to whether your son will attend the school or not. I am a wizard, and so is your son. Hogwarts is a school that will teach your son magic as well as to how to control his ability."

"This has to be some sort of a joke!" Mr. Pettigrew said, exasperated.

"I assure you, this is no joke," the man said. "If you would allow me to demonstrate…" at this, the man waved the stick he was holding and turned the kitchen table into a sheep and back again. Mrs. Pettigrew screamed and almost burst into tears. Mr. Pettigrew threw his paper into the air with surprise. Peter however was trying, and failing, to hold back his enjoyment. He was a wizard, this was real, and he was going to go to a magic school.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Mr. Pettigrew asked the stranger "Can my son really do that?"

"With a bit of training, yes he can. He is a wizard after all." The man replied. The parents of this seemingly unextraodinary boy looked at him in bewilderment.

"I guess he has to go then." His father said and Peter pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Lily's POV

She walked through the magical barrier with her parents. Everyone in the group was dumbfounded at the sight before them. Wizards and witches were meandering through the small alleyway. There were magicians standing outside the shops, advertising the low prices of such things as Dragon Dung and Quality Quidditch Supplies and other things that Lily would have spent hours looking at.

If it wasn't for the gentle prodding of her mother's hand on her back, she would have stayed in the entryway just watching everyone going about their business. She darted from shop to shop, looking with fascination at all of the items for sale. Her favorite shop by far was the second one she went into: Flourish and Blotts.

She was definitely an avid reader. She wandered around the store looking at the different volumes and tomes, completely lost when she bumped into a girl with long wavy black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" Lily exclaimed startled by the girl who looked like she was about her age.

"Not a problem. I'm Serenity by the way, but you can call me Reni. Are you getting your supplies for Hogwarts?" she asked Lily. She looked curiously at Lily.

"Actually, yes," Lily replied. "I'm getting the course books for this year. Have you gotten your books already?"

Reni looked rather sheepish. "Yes, but I was just looking at other books and lost track of what I was doing. I still need to go get all of my other supplies."

Lily looked fondly at the girl who seemed so similar to her. "You can join me and my parents if you wish. Your parents can come too of course."

At this, the girl looked away and flushed. "Actually, I came here alone." This surprised Lily.

"Well then you have to come with us! I haven't finished my shopping either. Then we can get some ice cream at that delicious looking shop… Florean Fortescue's I think it's called."

She looked at Lily with a surprised yet happy expression and they walked through the bookstore getting their course books. They got on quite well quickly as they walked through the stores getting their supplies. Both were laughing hysterically over something Reni had said while eating ice cream when Lily stopped to see a boy with messy black hair and glasses looking at her from across the way.

Before she could get a good look at him, he disappeared in the crowd.

"What are you looking at Lils?" Lily smiled at the nickname her father sometimes used and gestured over to the other end of the street.

"I thought I saw someone staring at me, but he's gone now so I think I may have imagined it."

"Well was he cute?"

Lily looked at her new best friend in astonishment. She didn't seem like she would be so forward about this sort of situation.

"I don't know I didn't get a proper look at the bloke!" Lily said incredulously.

"Oh well too bad." Reni said looking rather disappointed. "Let's get the rest of our shopping done, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure." Lily and Reni went off to go do the rest of their shopping, but somehow, Lily could not get the picture of the boy out of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James' POV

James could only stand in wonder as he stared at the massive scarlet train that stood, steam billowing out from the engine, before him. He was only startled out of his awestruck daydreaming by his mother shoving him forward towards the train to board.

"Hurry up! The train is leaving soon and you need to find a compartment!" she said over the noise of the train and the other families saying goodbye to each other. James was walking to the train and saying goodbye to his mother when he knocked into something soft and fell over with his trunk.

"Ouch!" the figure on the ground said. Looking down James saw a girl with brilliant red hair and startling green eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over." James held his hand out to the girl. She tentatively took it and stood up only to be almost knocked over by a boy with rather greasy hair and a hooked nose.

"Lily! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" the boy asked looking all over the girl that James assumed to be Lily.

"I'm alright, Sev. Just a mistake. Er…" she looked at James expectantly.

"James." He stated

"Right, James just ran into me on accident." Lily said with a friendly smile at James

"Well don't let it happen again." The greasy boy said with a sneer at James. James decided that he didn't really like this kid. "Come on Lily, let's go get a compartment and I'll tell you all about the houses." And with that, the two were gone.

Sighing, James boarded the train and tried to find an empty compartment. The only decent looking one was one with a boy about his age with a sunken face, pale skin, and light brown hair who looked completely engrossed in a book.

"Er, hello? Can I sit in here?" he asked the boy. He looked up from his book seemingly startled that James was talking to him.

He hesitantly replied "Sure… I'm Remus by the way. Remus Lupin." James smiled in a warm way and held out his hand to Remus.

"I'm James Potter." The two boys shook hands and settled into an easy conversation before the door to the compartment opened where a boy with wavy black hair that reached his shoulders and brilliant grey eyes stood looking confidently at them both.

"Hi. I'm Sirius. Can I sit in here with you two?"

"Sure, I'm James and this is Remus." The boy settled into the compartment and with the simple small talk over and pleasantries, the three boys began to really know each other.

"So you're a Black that doesn't want to be in Slytherin?" asked James. He had little respect for the Black family seeing as the lot of them were bigoted toe rags, but Sirius seemed different. Like someone he could get along with.

A sour look overcame Sirius' face. "No. I want nothing to do with what my family considers appropriate." There was an awkward silence before Sirius spoke up. "So what house do you want to be in, Remus?"

Remus looked abashed for a second before he mumbled just loud enough for the other two to hear "I don't really care as long as I'm sorted."

"Well why wouldn't you be sorted mate?" James asked. "You know, I bet we all make it into a good house. As long as none of us are in Slytherin, we should be good."

"Slytherin is better than you will ever get." Said a voice from the open compartment door. There stood the boy with greasy hair. James couldn't even remember his name, but he remembered his initial dislike of the boy. "Slytherins are for the clever people, which you certainly are not.

James was about to protest when Sirius jumped into the argument.

"But seeing as you are not smart, kind, brave, or clever… what house do you expect to be in? With the house elves?" The red headed girl from behind the rude, greasy boy said something for the first time since James met her on the platform.

"That was rather unnecessary. Come on Severus. We're going to find another compartment. One without such rude passengers." And off the two unlikely friends, in James' mind anyhow, went away and disappeared down the corridor.

"That _was_ rude." Remus piped up from his seat opposite James and Sirius.

"He started it!" Sirius protested.

"Yeah! What was his name? Snivellus?" James asked? At this all three boys busted out in laughter.

A sudden knock on the compartment window stopped their uproar of laughter. A plump boy with small, watery blue eyes and mousey brown hair stood in the doorway.

"Can I sit in here with you three? I got the feeling that the lads from the other compartment were saying rude things about me so I left but all of the other compartments were full."

James spoke up first.

"Sure thing! I'm James, this here is Sirius, and that's Remus." They each took turns shaking Peter's hand as he sat next to Remus. James could tell he was a shy boy and wasn't very comfortable in a compartment full of strangers so he started talking about the one thing he was an expert in: Quidditch. Though his hopes fell short when he found out the Peter didn't know much on the subject. It became his and Sirius' personal goal suddenly to teach Peter and surprisingly Remus as well all there was to know about the sport.

After the lengthy teaching session and a few games of exploding snap James decided he could trust his new mates with his plan. "So I was wondering… would you lads be up to pulling a prank when we get to the castle?" Sirius looked like he was waiting for James to ask this question all his life.

"What did you have in mind?" Remus asked. James could tell that he would be the logical one of the group.

"So here's what I came up with so far: when the feast is going on, we need to prank the entire school. My dad told me there is a beginning of the year feast every year. What we need is a spell that will make the food fly around and follow people and hit them!"

The other three boys looked absolutely delighted but then Peter ruined their excitement with the one question they were all asking in their heads. "But what spell are we going to use? We don't know any magic yet." At this all four boys looked at each other in distress. All of a sudden Remus shot up and started rifling through his trunk above their heads and pulled out one of their course books.

"I know! There's a charm in here that we can use! I already tried it and I haven't gotten it yet, but if we all practice and work together we should master it by the time we get to the castle!" The four boys looked at Remus with surprised looks. "What? I read the course books over the summer. I want to get good grades."

"You can get that by studying mate, but who cares. Now we have a spell!" James said. And with that the four of them practiced by sending chocolate frogs to chase other students as they walked down the corridor. By the time they reached the platform in Hogsmeade Station, they had mastered the spell and were looking innocent as ever in their Hogwarts Uniforms with all of the other students.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remus' POV

Remus and his new best mates step out onto the platform. Over the loud bustling noise booms a thunderous voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years! Follow me to go to Hogwarts!" Remus looked over and saw a massive man with unruly black curls coming out as a beard and long hair. His beetle black eyes shone with friendliness, despite his appearance of being intimidating.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper o' keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Now follow me to the boats. Tha's it, come on now!"

Remus and the others followed Hagrid onto a trail and through a small wood. Beyond the trees they could see the lights from the castle and a large dark mirror that was a lake. When they finally reached the edge of the forest they saw a small fleet of boats.

"Now on'y four to a boat!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the first years. Remus looked at his fellow companions only to see James and Sirius look at each other like they were up to no good and set off to another boat. A boat that Remus could see held the boy they called Snivellus and the girl Lily. Remus just sighed and got into another boat with Peter. In his boat was a girl named Reni and a boy named Frank.

After what seemed like forever, all of the students got into a boat (Hagrid had his own boat) and off they went towards the dark castle. Remus was busy staring up at the giant structure that he would call home for the next seven years when he heard shouting from his right. He looked over and saw that James and Sirius were rocking the boat, making Snivellus and Lily yell at them to stop. Before Remus could protest and tell them to stop, they tipped the boat over sending all four of them into the lake.

Hagrid came to the rescue and pulled them out and back onto their now upturned boat. Remus had to stifle his giggles and not say "Serves you right" when they got onto a small landing and James and Sirius had to wring out their clothes.

"What do you suppose we have to do to get sorted?" Remus asked his mates.

"My dad didn't tell me anything!" James said like he was personally offended that his dad didn't tell him something.

"What happens if we don't get sorted?" Remus just voiced his worst fear only to be laughed at by his mates.

"That's never happened to anyone before. So don't worry! Why wouldn't you be sorted?" Sirius asked.

Remus didn't say anything at first but muttered under his breath "Looks like I'll be the first."

The students filed into a room with a small staircase leading to very large doors where voices of hundreds of students sounded. Remus looked around in wonder. He could fit his entire house and then some in this corridor alone. He was daydreaming about what the rest of the castle looked like when a very stern looking witch appeared from behind the doors. She wore emerald green robes and had her hair tucked into a very severe looking bun.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. Soon you shall be escorted into the Great Hall where you will be sorted. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble reputation and produces fine witches and wizards."

At this James and Sirius muttered something Remus couldn't hear but he thought he heard "Definitely not Slytherin" and they began giggling, receiving a glare from the professor.

"Any rule breaking and you will cost your house points, but you may earn house points as well. Now. Before we go in… why on earth are you four wet?" she looked at James, Sirius, Snivellus, and Lily.

"Those two," Snivellus, or was is Severus, pointed at James and Sirius "Knocked our boat over on the way here." The professor looked sternly at Remus' friends and just sighed.

"Twenty points will be taken off of whichever house you are in. Merlin help me if you are in Gryffindor. Already losing points before you are even sorted. Unheard of!" after her little tirade, she waved her wand with a flick of her wrist and soon all four students were dry. "Now follow me into the Great Hall to be sorted.

Remus' fears came back full force. What if he wasn't sorted? He'd be back on the train to go home to his disappointed father who never talked to him anyway and he'd be stuck with no friends for the rest of his life. He shuddered at the thought.

Though every negative thought he had rushed away from him once those giant doors opened. Inside there were four long tables filled with students wearing their respective house colors and at the front of the hall was another long table filled with the teachers. There were thousands of candles floating in the air above them and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside. The sight took Remus' breath away and he blindly walked with the other amazed first years to the front of the hall.

Before them was a stool and a grimy old hat. Just as Remus was wondering what was happening, a tear in the hat opened like a mouth and the hat sang:

"Welcome young new pupils

There will be no scruples

As to which house you belong

So come and join the throng

For I can look inside your mind

And so let's see what I can find

If you are brave to your core

How about Good Gryffindor?

What if you're kind and not so tough?

You'd do well in Hufflepuff

If your intelligence leaves others in awe

Let's put you in Ravenclaw

Or if you're the sly one of your kin

We must put you in Slytherin

Just put me here on top your head

And find out where you'll make your bed!"

And with that, the sorting hat finished with thunderous applause from the students.

"Now when I call your name you will come forth and sit on the stool where the sorting hat will place you in your houses." Professor McGonagall called.

Remus wasn't paying attention, too worried about himself when he heard the name "Black, Sirius" called. He looked over and saw that his mate was very pale and his hands were shaking. Remus gave him a reassuring smile and Sirius returned it, although it was more like a grimace.

Remus watched Sirius slowly make his way forward to the stool and heard excited whispers from the Slytherin table. The hat was placed on his head and after only thirty seconds the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

There was a stunned silence in the Great Hall but, with a face-splitting smile on his face, Sirius ran to the Gryffindor table. There was a sudden shout from somewhere in the hall, although Remus assumed it was from the Slytherin table, of "Blood traitor!" This, however, didn't seem to faze Sirius one bit as he sat looking excitedly towards his friends.

Next name to catch Remus' attention was "Evans, Lily" and a flash of red hair darted up to the stool. The girl he met earlier was also sorted into Gryffindor.

Remus stopped paying attention but was startled out of his mindless wandering when the name "Lupin, Remus" was called out. He didn't have time to panic because his feet were shuffling him forward of their own accord. Before he knew it he was sitting on the stool and everything went dark as the sorting hat fell over his eyes.

"Ah, a werewolf! You're the first one that I've seen here. Where to put you, where to put you… you would do well in Ravenclaw, you certainly have the mind for it. But you are very brave considering what you have to go through every month. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word.

There was a roar of cheering coming from the Gryffindor table and he could see Sirius motioning for him to sit next to him and James and Peter clapping from the crowd of first years yet to be sorted. He made his way next to Sirius and began to feel his muscles slowly relax along with his heart beat.

Then came "Malfoy, Lucius" and a boy with white blonde hair walked smoothly forward. The hat barely touched his head before shouting "Slytherin!" he had a nasty smirk on his face and he sauntered over to the table of similarly smirking Slytherins. He fits in with that crowd, Remus thought.

He heard Sirius make a sort of growling noise behind him and looked to see him sneering in the blonde boy's direction as he made his way to the green clad table.

Many more names went in a blur. A girl names "Malcolm, Serenity", a very pretty girl with black hair and bright blue eyes came and sat down next to Lily and were talking animatedly before the next names were called. Then came Peter as he was also sorted into Gryffindor. The next two were sorted into Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Potter, James" called Professor McGonagall. There were more excited whispers coming from the Gryffindor table.

Sirius leaned over and whispered to Remus "The Potters have been in Gryffindor for generations, if he was put in another house, it would be quite the shock. Kind of like when I was sorted." Sirius just chuckled merrily and Remus smiled at his friend's merriment.

The hat barely touched James' head when it shouted "Gryffindor!" and he made a mad dash to sit on the other side of Sirius. Remus gave him a happy clap on the back but when he turned around, he saw the Lily girl give them a hard look. She seemed to brighten up when her friend from the train was called up though.

"Snape, Severus" walked up with his shoulders hunched over and sweat pouring down his pale face and down his hooked nose. Just as it did with James, the hat barely touched his head before shouting "Slytherin!" There was a polite applause but no one other than Lily really cheered. Although Remus could tell that she was slightly disappointed.

The rest of the waiting first years were sorted and Remus took note of who the boys of Gryffindor's first years were because he assumed that they were going to be lodging together. There was him, James, Sirius, Peter, and a boy named Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley was a dark skinned, stern looking boy with dark brown, yet warm eyes. He didn't really say much as he sat down and Remus thought that he wouldn't be giving him and his friends much trouble.

When the hall quieted down, the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, stood up and motioned for silence while he gave his beginning of the year feast. "Welcome to all of the new and returning students to Hogwarts. I would like to remind you that like the name suggests, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. The caretaker, Mr. Filch would also like me to supply that students are not to use magic in the corridors. I hope that this year is full of fun and learning. Now, let's feast!"

He waved his hands and the tables filled with all sorts of food. There was roast beef, fried chicken, boiled potatoes, rice, steamed vegetables, every bread you could think of, and pitchers of pumpkin juice and other drinks.

Remus looked around at his three friends and they all silently sent each other a message before they began furiously stuffing their faces with as much food as possible, much to the disgusted look of Lily and the other Gryffindor girls. When the four boys had their fill of food, a mischievous grin spread across their faces as they pulled out their wands.

With a whisper of the spell from all four of them, the food from the tables floated in the air and started to attack the students. The hall went into chaos. Some of the older students were trying to blow up the food and shield themselves from being hit by the flying pudding. The teachers cried in outrage and confusion and tried to calm the students down while simultaneously stopping the food from hitting them. The only ones not getting hit were the four troublemakers and Professor Dumbledore, for he had some sort of protective bubble preventing the food from hitting him. The Professor just silently watched the chaos with a merry twinkle in his eyes as he regarded the four boys at the Gryffindor table. With a wave of his hand, the chaos stopped. The food fell to the ground, the students and staff stopped running around and shouting, and the hall fell into complete shocked silence.

"You four!" Professor McGonagall shouted, looking at the four clean, grinning boys. "Detention! And thirty points taken each! This is an outrage!" Although Remus felt slightly guilty, he couldn't get over the pure joy he felt that the prank worked.

Professor Dumbledore just stood up and said with his kind, yet authoritative voice "I do believe it's time for you all to head to your Common Rooms. If you would kindly follow the Prefects of your houses, they will show you the way." With the end of his announcement, the student body moved as one out of the Great Hall, leaving the teachers to deal with the mess they left behind.

"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Sirius, putting his arms around Remus and James. The three of them, and Peter, walked with the rest of their food covered housemates to their common rooms without a care in the world. Well except for their detentions.


End file.
